Riot
by Bamberino
Summary: For 'The Album Challenge' Collection of one-shots based on songs from the Paramore album Riot


**Okay so this is my first story in a LONG LONG time. I hope it's all okay!**

**This is set in the Marauders not long after the incident with Snape and the marauders after their O. . **

**DISCLAIMER; If you recognize anything it Probably belongs to J.K.R or Paramore.**

* * *

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I had been on patrol but I hadn't really been concentrating on my rounds, thinking back I remember passing two badly disguised students hiding behind a statue of Rupert the Ratty. I couldn't stop thinking of the incident last week. He'd been my best friend, and he'd betrayed me. Just like Alice and Marlene had told me he would, I'd never believed them, who's the fool now?

Caught up in my thoughts I forgot that it was past curfew and I was alone on the far side of school. Picking up the pace I started towards the Gryffindor common room, it wasn't safe to be out of dorms after curfew anymore, many teachers would allow her to pass if she told them she was just finishing her patrol, however, the Slytherin's who have become almost torturous would not be so kind.

I felt relief spreading through me until I saw a silhouette detatch itself from a shadowed corner and walk towards the Fat Lady.

"Excuse me, it's past curfew you should be in your common room." I called in what Alice liked to call my prefect voice.

"I needed to see you." replied the silhouette, I stiffened as I heard the words, I don't want to see him.

"Oh Shove off Snape." I hissed storming past the boy with the greasy hair and hooked nose towards the fat lady.

"But Lil, I need to speak to you!" He replied catching the cuff of my sleeve instead of my hand.

"What makes you think that I would EVER want to speak to you again?" I said vehemently, almost scaring myself with the anger I could feel. "And don't touch me. You wouldn't want to get dirty."

"I didn't mean it Lily; they were hanging me upside down by my ankle! Plus, Bellatrix, Lucius and the others were watching" Snape replied pulling his hand away.

"I don't care what they were doing to you, they've done worse and I've helped you without insult before. Those Slytherin 7th year guys are bad news, Sev, you would never have used that word before you started hanging around with them." I replied giving up on getting to the Fat Lady and escaping the conversation.

"They're practically the leaders of Slytherin and they've let me sit with them, if that means I don't get beaten up so much, of course I'm going sit with them. I would never do half the things they want to do, they want to rid the world of mudbloods and rule over muggles. I could never want that, if I did then I'd have to live in a world without you, and I couldn't face that." I watched these words come out of his mouth, I knew he truly meant what he was saying, because of the many years the two of us had been friends I could read it written all over his face, that they're only there to stop him from being a punch bag. But I couldn't let his open vulnerability hide the fact that he had called me the worst name for witch or wizard. He called me a mudblood and I couldn't be friends with a guy who thought of me that way.

"It's too late Sev. My friends always, _always, _asked me why I was friends with you. They told me I was smart and didn't need to be seen with you, but I told them that you were my best friend, you were my first link to the magical world and you were there for me when things first went bad with Petunia. That you were the nicest person I'd ever known and that you were misunderstood. _I put my faith in you. _As a wizard, as a person _and_ as a friend and you threw away everything. Every time I stood up for you to Potter and the idiots and Petunia and my friends. Every time I smiled at you in the corridor to the glances from passing students. Every time I cleaned and helped heal the cuts and bruises from your 'friends' and even your father. Everything." I let my walls crumble so that he could see how much it hurt, how much not only his words hurt but the fact that I couldn't be his friend anymore, couldn't be the one he came to when he needed anything, that all of this was over.

"I... Lily, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." He replied he looked utterly broken as he looked at his shoes.

"It's too late Severus, goodbye." I turned and whispered the password to the Fat Lady who'd been listening intently to the conversation and climbed into the common room.

As the door closed I heard Sev say, almost in a whisper "I love you, Lily." but it was too late.

* * *

**Please leave a review, if you do, I'll give you lots of cookies!**


End file.
